


Sex on ice

by aldinee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper AU, blowjob, dont drink too much kids, hangover 5, if you squint really hard theres a plot, jk, or not...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldinee/pseuds/aldinee
Summary: The stripper AU nobody asked for





	1. Tequila

Yuuri needed the money. There was no more to it than that. Yes, he might have been a pro-skater, but he was also a college student who spent too much money on clothes and skating related merchandise, especially the ones from his idol Viktor Nikiforov. So, when he was offered to work at a Strip Club, he accepted.

It was good money, and he only had to work on Fridays and Saturdays to make a lot of it. It sort of became a ritual, getting into his “working” clothes and getting sufficiently drunk to get through the night. He became a completely different person when he drank, all sexiness and courage. The complete opposite of how he was sober.

However, sometimes the work was hard. He had settled upon himself that he will not sleep with anyone of his clients, no matter the money. He would only dance for them, and he managed to keep this rule for about five months before _he_ came in.

It had been a particularly rough night. Lots of touchy, cheap clients, not Yuuri’s type at all. So to get through it, he kept drinking, and drinking, until he couldn't tell left from right anymore. However, his sharp reflexes and god-like coordination from all the skating made him look as he hadn’t drank a drop. _He_ entered the Strip Club, but Yuri didn't notice him until he was standing right in front of the stage.

 _`He_  is so cute`, Yuuri thought, so drunk he didn't recognise he was staring at his number one idol, platonic love, master of most of Yuri’s orgasms; Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri stared at him dazedly, before the music started and he had to jump onto the pole to perform his routine. The crowd sheered loudly and started to throw money, but Viktor just looked at him intensely, drinking up the image of Yuuri´s body.

Yuuri made his signature move, the one that made the whole crow go completely insane and drain their wallet onto him; he slid his hands through his body , licking his lips slowly. Only  this time, he did all of that while looking at Viktor. The blond´s lips parted at the sight, and then he smirked devilishly, his eyes devouring the sight.

The song ended, and Yuuri picked his money up and left the stage, the other dancers already showing up. It was already 4:11 AM, and he was so drunk and so tired he only wanted to go home and sleep. He quickly changed into a large grey sweater and tight jeans, took off his contact lenses and perched his thick, blue glasses at his nose. Then, he brushed his slicked-back hair back to his face, becoming a completely different person than the one he was at stage. Most of his clients, even the regular ones, wouldn't  even recognize him in the street, at plain daylight.

He took his bag with a sigh and exited through the backdoor. There was someone there, but Yuri ignored the figure and took a step down the street.

“Hey Yuuri” said the figure. He had a soft voice, with a thick Russian accent. Yuuri turned around, not being able to process the situation entirely as he was still very, _very_ drunk.

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked, slurring his words while taking a step towards the stranger to get a better look. It was the beautiful one, the blond that had taken dominance of the front of Yuuri´s stage. “Um… I don't know how you found the backdoor of the Club… but, um I recommend you to go back to the front. There’s like, two security guards and they always beat the ones who sneak back here…so uhm… you should… go”. Yuri new he was rambling but he was so drunk and the stranger was so beautiful, all thin collarbones, blue eyes and delicate features.

Yuuri realized that while he was rambling, the blond one had come closer and closer, and now was lazily stroking the back of Yuuri´s head, making his toughs spin more and more out of control.

“Don't worry about the guards. The owner of the Club is a really close friend of mine, so he lets me come over like this if I want”. Yuuri stared at him and his mouth flew open. The blond was now chest to chest with Yuri, and his hand was tracing small circles along Yuuri´s spine, making him shiver.

“Still, I don't sleep with clients. I don't even know who you are” Yuuri said, but his hands were already acting on their own and tangled them through the blond´s hair. It was as soft as he had imagined.

“Oh believe me, I’m not your client. And the name´s Viktor”.

“Viktor” Yuuri repeated dreamily, still not making the connection between his Ice Skating idol and the man in front of him. “So, will you come with me?” Viktor asked, dragging his thumb across Yuuri´s lips. Yuuri didn't even hesitate, still drowning in those lustful, blue eyes. “Yes”, he whispered.


	2. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me in http://gottagetstronger.tumblr.com/  
> Lots of love <3<3

The moment they reached the apartment, Yuuri was already a complete mess. They had driven through the city, heavily kissing at the back of Viktor´s car without minding the driver. Victors lips were soft, and tasted like mint and tequila. Yuuri couldn't get enough of them and he kept biting them, making Viktor moan against his lips. Just as Yuuri was getting ready to sit on Victor´s lap, the car suddenly stopped. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri´s hand softly, and led him into a luxurious condo, but Yuuri was far too drunk and focused on Viktor to notice any of it.

They clumsily strolled into the apartment, their mouths on each other at all times. Viktor managed to open the door while still grabbing Yuuri´s back with one hand. They stumbled onto the apartment, loosing shoes, coats, those cute glasses…Yuuri was suddenly pushed against the wall, and a breathless moan escaped his lips. He wrapped his legs around Victors waist, and was surprised by his strength, as he looked so thin and delicate. He carried Yuuri into the bedroom, gracefully falling backwards onto the bed, with Yuuri on top of him.

Yuuri started to unbutton Viktor´s shirt, leaving a trail of kisses in every new section of skin exposed. Viktor moaned loudly, raising his hips and grinding into Yuuri´s erection. Layers of clothing separated them, but the sole moment exited Yuri so much he bit Viktor´s neck, leaving a mark.

 “Woops” he whispered against the blonde’s neck, making him shiver. Viktor´s delicate hands lifted Yuuri´s sweater, and he hissed with pleasure at the sight of his toned body. From then on, it was all a driveway to hell. Or to heaven, depending how you look at it. Victors hands dragged down Yuuri´s jeans with desperation, and this time, it was Yuuri´s turn to lay on the bed, as he was left without any clothes. He kept pulling Viktors hair, kissing him harshly, and biting his lips, his neck, his earlobes, everything.

Yuuri had a thing for biting and Viktor was more than glad he did.

“….lube…” Viktor gasped between kisses, and Yuuri nodded hazily, barely making sense of the words.

Viktor untangled himself from Yuuri, reaching for the lube in the second drawer of the nightstand. Yuuri wined softly at the absence of heat, and turned around to grab Viktor’s ass while he was leaning towards the drawer.

Thankfully, Viktor found the lube just as Yuuri´s hands found his zipper, and his own pants were being dragged down.

Getting rid of his boxers as well, he climbed on top of Yuuri´s lap, while opening the lube bottle. He looked at Yuuri, asking a silent question with blue, lustful eyes.

“I want to fuck you” Yuuri said, out of breath. He definitely wouldn’t be able to say those kind of things if he hadn’t drank more than a half bottle of Tequila; he wouldn’t be there at all if he hadn’t. Viktor smirked, his eyes sparkling like sapphires.

Yuuri took the lube and spread it among three fingers, taking Viktors neck with his other hand, pulling him down and kissing him slowly. By doing so, Viktor´s ass was left exposed in the air, and Yuuri easily slipped one finger inside of him.

Viktor moaned loudly against Yuuri´s lips, his hips starting to shake around Yuuri´s hand, making Yuuri´s finger sink into him deeply.

“More” he moaned, and Yuuri slipped a second finger, extracting even a louder sound from his lover.

Viktor’s hands moved towards Yuri´s nipples and he pinched them hard, making the younger one grunt. Viktors lowered his head and started sucking and kissing Yuuri´s chest, until the younger one couldn't handle any more. He needed Viktor. Now.

He pulled his fingers out, but before he could react or speak, Viktor took Yuuri´s erection and sank onto it, screaming with pleasure. The shock of such action almost made Yuuri come, but he contained himself, willing to prolong such wonderful moment as much as possible.

Viktor started moving up and down, moaning and hissing heavily each time he sunk back onto Yuuri´s erection.

Yuuri trusted as well, hard, hitting Viktor´s prostate and making him arch his back with pleasure. He took his hands off the blonde´s hips and placed them on his erection, making him moan even louder and increase the speed of his thrust. 

Viktor leaned in and kissed him sloppily, just holding his mouth lazily amongst Yuuri´s. And then, Viktor was the one to _bite_ Yuuri´s lips, and the younger one couldn't hold it any more. He came inside Viktor, and soon, the blonde was coming as well all over Yuuri´s chest. They rode their orgasm as much as they could, feeling the sweet ecstasy spread through their bodies.

Exhausted, they fell asleep almost immediately. Viktor wrapped around Yuuri’s arms, not even bothering to their change position.


	3. Rum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Don´t you love crazy drinking stories? Because i certainly do.  
> Also, if anything related to panic attacks triggers you, don´t read :) Seriously, stop.  
> Thanks for reading!<3

 Yuuri opened his eyes, expecting to wake up in his small, dark room. He was greeted with bright sunlight instead, and he looked around confused, as he found himself in a large bed, in the middle of a white, elegant room. He hesitated before looking down, and he couldn't help screaming when he found his _idol_ , his obsession since he was 11 years old, Viktor Nikiforov, lying just next to him. He was sleeping soundly, his blonde hair falling upon his beautiful, delicate features. And he was naked. Upon this realization, Yuuri screamed again, falling off the bed and scrambling around to find his clothes.

“Hm? What’s going on?” Viktor said sleepily, while delicately raising from the bed. He was covered in hickeys and teeth marks, and Yuuri was beginning to suspect he was the one to blame for those, but he was too busy trying to zip up his crumpled jeans. Viktor stared at him quizzically, and suddenly Yuuri just couldn't breathe; this situation was far from what he could handle, so he grabbed his shirt and ran out of the apartment, panting all the way.

“Where are you going?” Viktor said loudly, before hearing the loud sound of a door shutting. He sighed heavily, disappointed at how such an amazing night had turned out. But he was too hangover and tired to even think getting out of bed, so he just collapse upon the sheets again.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was running around the luxurious condo, realizing he had absolutely no idea where he was. And realizing he had met his idol. And seen him naked. And probably fucked him. Or was fucked by him. _And he couldn't remember any of it._ Why couldn't he handle his liquor properly? His drinking was always accompanied by long memory flukes, where he did lots of crazy things and couldn't remember any of it. He kept running until he got out of the condo, and he slumped into an alleyway, sinking into the ground. His crunched his knees upon his chest, sinking his head in the middle of them. The embarrassment of everything he could have done last night made him cringe, and he covered his face with his hands violently.

Yuuri realized he had no glasses; either he had lost them yesterday at the club or at Viktor´s apartment. He prayed it wasn't the latter, but inside he knew that it probably was the case.

How on earth had he ended up in his idols apartment? How the hell had he ended up _naked_ in his idols apartment? Not to mention the love marks and the heavy sensation in his muscles that he always associated with sex. Fuck fuck fuck. What had happened last night? He couldn’t remember a thing. He started to hyperventilate, but the air was not enough for him to breathe and his mind was spinning and nothing seemed real anymore and…

“Yuuri? Is that you?” someone called closely next to him. He recognize the voice, so he looked up to find his beautiful best friend standing next to him

“Phi..chit….” Yuuri whispered, barely whispering the name amongst his heavy breaths.

Phichit smiled sadly, trying to comfort his friend by gently pulling him out of the alley. He had already handled Yuuri´s panic attacks before, so he just stroke his arms delicately while looking into Yuri´s eyes.

“Come on Yuuri, breathe with me. That's right. 1, 2, 3, 4 and out. Slowly. Come on Yuuri, you are okay. Everything’s fine, I’m here now. I’m taking you home and we will order pizza and watch movies all day. It will all be fine.” Yuuri´s breathing started to normalise and he could see Phichit clearly now. He smiled weakly, still breathing a little erratically, but nothing he couldn't handle with Phichit now net to him.

“I’m… okay now. Lets go home” he said softly. Phichit nodded, knowing he had to give some space to Yuuri before he was able to calmly speak of what had happened. They started walking and Yuuri realized they were really close to their apartment. He panicked so much he hadn’t recognized the familiar streets. It only took them five minutes to reach their precious, cozy apartment, and Yuuri dragged himself into the couch and felled asleep almost immediately.


	4. Jack Daniel´s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is my son and i love him so much <3  
> Thanks for reading!

 They had lazily spent the entire afternoon eating pizza and watching bad movies, just as Phichit had promised.

 

 He hadn’t pressured Yuuri into telling him what the hell had happened, but it was getting dark and Yuuri will soon leave to work. So, in the middle of Mean Girls 2 (they weren’t kidding with the bad movies part), Phichit took the controller and paused the movie, turning to look at Yuuri quizzically.                                                                                               

 

Yuuri sighed, knowing he would have to give an explanation eventually. He had prepared mentally through the afternoon, accepting what had happened. Or at least, what he could _guess_ had happened.

 

“So… uhm like yesterday I was having such a horrible night. Like all these clingy clients that wouldn’t leave me alone, even after my show was over. So I kept drinking and I know that was such a bad idea. But… we just ended skating season, so I though I could loosen up a little. Bad, bad idea. I remember doing my last show like at four in the freaking morning, but all from that it’s blank.”

 

Phichit frowned, still looking at Yuuri. He knew him far too well to know we wouldn’t have a panic attack just by some drinking-induced memory flukes. Yuuri sighed again heavily, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his best friend. He covered his face with his hands, forcing the next sentences out of his mouth as it physically hurt him.

 

“And I had sex with someone. Well…. Not _someone_. And I don't remember any of it and its driving me crazy because it could possible have been the best night of my life and I don't think I would ever be able to talk to him, much less have _sex_ with him again and that just makes me go even crazier because….” Yuuri stopped rambling when Phichit took his hands and moved them away from his face. He was looking seriously at Yuuri, but the sides of his mouth had begun to slightly rise, as he started to understand the situation.

“Yuuuuuriii. Who was it? Was it someone from work? Because god knows you work with some seriously hot people. Who who who?” he asked, every time getting more excited and jumping up and down, still holding Yuuri´s hands.

“Well… it was… umh….” Phichit was starting intently at him, and Yuuri could see sparkles flying out of his eyes. One thing Phichit loved more than bad movies and pizza, was his friends getting laid.

“Come on! Spill it out Yuuri!”

“Victor Nikiforov” Yuuri said, unable to contain himself any longer. Phichit stopped jumping and he opened his eyes so widely, Yuuri thought they would pop out.

“NO FREAKING WAY” he screamed, resuming his jumping, but this time he decided to stand up and run, jump, and twirl around the apartment.

Yuuri laughed quietly. “Yes freaking way. I must be the most lucky-unlucky person of the world because I got to sleep with my idol and now I don't remember any of it”

Phichit continued to run around the apartment, still screaming and jumping as he exclaimed: “Oh Yuuri! That has an easy solution! You just have to sleep with him again!”


	5. Bacardi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting way more attention than i expected! Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Also, Phichit is the real MVP of this story

That night, Yurui went to work with his thoughts twirling around the idea of having sex again with that terribly handsome, devilishly sexy Russian man. However, he was disappointed, as Viktor was nowhere to be seen in the strip club.

Yuuri understood that most probably, Victor though of their night together as a one time thing. But where was the harm on turning it into a two time thing right? Or three time thing? or…? He was getting ahead of himself. First, he had to find a way to even talk to the guy again. And this was going to be really hard if he didn't come to the strip club again.

It was a slow night, and Yuuri´s boss told him he could go rest at just 1:30 am. Honestly, even if it meant less money for the week, Yuuri couldn’t be happier. He hadn’t been able to concentrate in anything and he was _exhausted_. Man, the night he had no memories of had been _rough_.

 

He went home, to his beloved dark room and he felled asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He woke up next day, around 2 in the afternoon, with his phone ringing at his side. It was Saturday, and Yuuri had expected to sleep through the day, except it was Phichit calling.

“Hello?” he answered wearily.

“YuURI! Sorry for waking you up! But the thing is, _The King and The Skater III_ just came out today and we HAVE to see it!” he practically screamed on the phone.

“Oh my god, we have waited for that movie all year! Of course I’m going” Yuuri answered, already getting up to shower.

“That's great, because I already bought us tickets!” he said. Yuuri just laughed, because that was something Phichit just did, and this kind of things where the reason they had become best friends.

After a long shower, eating his breakfast/lunch/late-snack, Yuuri was ready for anything. They went to the movies at 6:30 in the afternoon, arriving twenty minutes before the show started. Phichit couldn´t contain his excitement, jumping all around the cinema and taking selfies next to the movie poster.

They entered the cinema just on time, and went to their reserved seats at the back. They were the only ones in the back row and both screamed with excitement when the starting credits came up.

Yuuri was so focused on the movie, he didn't notice the figure that had come into the cinema and had taken the seat just next to him. Yuuri heard Phichit gasp, but he assumed it was due to the excitement of the movie, so he continued with his eyes glued to the screen. He didn't notice the stranger staring at him and was completely oblivious to his presence until he leaned in and whispered “Hey Yuuri” into his ear.

Yuri jumped when he heard that sweet, Russian voice next to his ear. Oh, this definitely was not a stranger. Unable to look at Viktor, Yuuri turned to his side, with the purpose of asking Phichit for help. However, he found the seat next to him empty.

Apparently, Phichit had noticed Viktor way before Yuuri did, and had moved all the way to the edge of the row, leaving them all alone in the middle. He was nowhere to be seen now.

Yuuri took a deep breath, mustering all the courage possible, and turned to look at Viktor. He felt his checks turn immediately crimson red, at the sight of his god-like idol.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, while wanting to hit himself in the head with a brick. Smooth, Yuuri, really smooth.

Viktor laughed lightly, and the sound caused goose bumps all around Yuuri´s spine.

“Well, I came to see the movie. What I didn't expect was to find something much more interesting to watch” he said, while staring hungrily at Yuuri.

“Ah… is that so…” Yuuri whispered, as he leaned towards Viktor without realizing it. Victor bit his lip, placing his delicate hand upon Yuuri´s thigh and stroking it lightly. Yuuri gasped, still looking at Viktor’s eyes and drowning in the lust of them. This time, Yuuri leaned even closer, removing arm-rest and placing one hand on Viktor´s check. He stroked softly, making small circles with his thumb. Viktor shuddered at the touch, and he closed the small distance that separated them, bringing their lips together. The kiss started off softly, but as Viktor opened his mouth and traced Yuri´s bottom lip with his tongue, it started to get more and more intense. Yuuri moaned softly at the gesture, making the kiss deeper as they explored each other with their tongues.

Yuuri’s head started spinning, and he couldn’t focus in anything except Viktor. He was kissing him _again_. After expecting to never see him again, he had found him in the least expected place.

Viktors hands traveled up Yuuri´s thighs, reaching his zipper.

“Can I?” he whispered against Yuuri´s mouth, while unzipping his pants and pulled them low enough so Yuuri´s erection was exposed. Yuuri could only manage to nod, barely making sense of the words.

Suddenly, Viktor´s lips abandoned Yuuri´s and he placed them instead on the tip of his erection. Yuuri was desperately trying not to moan, but it was proving to be more and more difficult as Viktor took his erection deeper into his mouth.

Viktor noticed his desperate attempts to not make any sound, so he placed his free hand upon Yuuri’s mouth, stopping any sounds.

With this threat aside, he started to twirl his tongue up the length of Yuuri´s shaft. Yuuri´s hips shook violently, and Viktor repeated the motion around the head.

Unable to stay still, Yuuri started sucking Viktor’s fingers, making the blond one purr with satisfaction against his dick.

Viktor sank back down his erection, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, while slowly pulling back up. It was painfully slow, and Yuuri´s hips thrust up, seeking Viktor’s mouth again.

Viktor was breathing heavily as well as he licked the pre-cum coming out of Yuuri´s tip. This caused another series of spasms along Yuri´s body, while he desperately sucked Viktor’s fingers to keep him sane.

Viktor kept sucking and established a rhythm, driving Yuuri over the edge. He grabbed Viktor’s head, hoping he would understand the silent warning. Viktor purred softly and Yuuri couldn't handle it anymore, coming into his beautiful mouth. Viktor took it all in, still sucking Yuuri off while he rode his orgasm.

Viktor took his fingers out of Yuuri´s mouth, looking at him intensely, and the younger one was about to say something when Viktors phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

He took it out and answered, while still looking at Yuuri’s eyes.

“Hello?” he said. He listened for about five seconds before exclaiming “SHIT! I forgot! Sorry, ill be right there!”.

He hanged up and turned to look at Yuuri, who was staring at him blushing completely.

“Sorry Yuuri, I have to go now” he gave a quick peck on the lips and rapidly strolled out of the cinema, leaving Yuuri flustered while trying to pull up his pants.

For the rest of the movie, Yuuri just stared at the screen, not making sense of anything. There was just one though on his mind, that screamed repeatedly and didn't let him think of anything else.

_What the hell had just happened?_


	6. Brandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I know i´m a little late but oh well!  
> Thank you for reading <3

 A month had passed since their encounter at the cinema. Although Yuuri's work as a stripper and what it implied to most people, he had never been keen to promiscuity. So a month without sex would have been nothing; he had gone through longer periods of time without it. However, this was before he had tasted heaven with his idol, before he was freaking blown out of his mind in the middle of a cinema. But Yuuri knew his urges where futile, there was no way fate will be so kind to him to meet up with Viktor. Oh, he was wrong.

After that month of abstinence, his boss called him to his office, which was located at the back of the strip club, next to the hidden dressing rooms.

"Hi, Giacometti" Yuuri greeted. His boss was really nice and Yuri even considered him a friend. Just a friend. He had to remind that to Giacometti, who constantly broke through Yuuri's bounders of friendship and stroked his things, arms and even his ass. It was also slightly disturbing how Giacometti considered a small lip to lip peck a proper greeting, but no matter how many times Yuuri had reprimanded him of this, sometimes laughing others not quite, he insisted on it. Eventually, Yuuri gave up. So he greeted him with a peck on the lips; as long as it was just that, he could live through it.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Yuuri said, after their greeting.

"Oh Yuuriii, you look lovely today" he said, while staring at Yuuri's stripper attire. He was wearing black tight shorts, a leather jacket and platform boots. He had no shirt on, but he had zipped up his jacket upon leaving the stage so his body was hidden.

"Thanks" he replied simply, waiting for Giacometti to tell him the real reason of why he had called him to his office.

"So Yuuri. I know you hate this. But it will be _such_ a huge favor and I will pay you twice what you earn on a night so please please please...."

Yuuri sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Just tell me." Yuuri said.

"This really huge client just requested a personal dance from you. I know you don’t usually do that stuff, but he is a friend of mine and he is a very powerful man, so _pleeease_ Yuuri?"

Yuri sighed once again. Seeing Giacometti plead like that softened him up, and he started nodding before he could regret it.

"Okay fine, I’ll do it. But this is a one-time thing okay? You know I hate doing private dances, people always expect too much from them. So you owe me. "

Despite his speech, Giacometti was already smiling widely and he jumped to hug Yuuri.

"You are the cutest little thing ever. I love you so much Yuuri, you saved my life” he said, while kissing Yuri's cheek. He deemed this was enough affection from Giacometti for the day. For the week _. For the year_.

"Okay fine, fine. What time?" Yuuri said, untangling himself from Giacometti's grasp.

"12:30"

 

 

As 12:30 came closer and closer, Yuuri became more anxious by the minute. He didn’t like private dances, because clients usually got a little too clingy, a little too sexual. And as he had made a vow to never sleep with a client, he profusely rejected their advances.

As the clock kept ticking, he started to drink more and more. A shot offered by a client, a cocktail sent by a stranger, a drink offered by a coworker. By 12:20, the world was already spinning slightly. Perfect.

He entered the small, clothed room. There was a red velvet chair in front of a pole tube. Behind the tube, there was a mirror, which reflected the red, dim image of the small room. He positioned himself in front of the tube, waiting for his mystery client to arrive.

The curtain opened, revealing no other than Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri gasped, but before he could comment on anything, the lights dimmed and the music started playing.

Viktor positioned himself in the chair, directly below Yuuri.

Yuuri was drunk enough to not panic and just let himself flow with the natural movement of his body. The dance just came so naturally to him, he didn't had to think of anything while doing his routine.

He started moving his hips slowly, making the movement more seductive as the beats went on.

The song that was playing was _Knock in the woods_ , and the seductive voice of the singer led Yuuri's movements.

He rested his back on the pole, and dropped to his knees slowly. Viktor was already looking at him with hungry eyes, but he stayed judicious in his seat.

Yuuri turned around, grabbing the pole and flipping upside down and spreading his legs wide open in a split. He heard Viktor drew a breath in loudly. That made him smirk, as he was only getting started.

He hooked his right leg on the pole, swinging his body downwards. This time Viktor gasped loudly in awe. After other eye goggling pole dancing moves, Yuuri decided that it was time to enter the part of the private session that made the clients money worth it. He rolled down the pole and positioned himself right in front of Viktor's chair. He moved his hips seductively, while putting his hands on Viktor's chest. Yuuri could feel the heavy breaths Viktor was taking while watching him dance. This gave him enough confidence to climb onto the chair on top of Viktor. His thighs rested on the chair, at each side of Viktor's. Almost by instinct, Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri's waist, but Yuuri delicately removed them.

"Sorry, no touching" he said while smirking.

Viktor scoffed at this and was about to say something but was cut short when Yuuri started to move his hips. Due to his position, their crotches were upon each other, separated only by a few layers of clothes.

Victor gaped at Yuuri, getting more and more aroused by each hump of Yuuri's hips.

"Please" Viktor pleaded. He didn't mention what he was begging for, but Yuuri understood completely.

"I told you. I don’t sleep with my clients" he said, while dry humping Viktor even harder and slipping his hands under his shirt to touch his smooth, silky skin.

Viktor moaned at the touch, but he kept his hands obediently on his sides.

" _Yuuuurii_ " he moaned, still pleading. At this sight, Yuuri couldn’t resist, and he started kissing Victor's neck softly.

"Come to my apartment Yuuri, please" he whispered.

"Can't. Working" Yuuri answered, while still kissing his neck.

"Please Yuuri, please" he moaned again.

"You have a thing for begging don't you?" Yuuri whispered against his jawline, making him shiver.

"Please Yuuri, I’ll do anything. " he said, while placing his hands upon Yuuri's ass. He didn't stop him this time.

"Anything?"

"Anything"


End file.
